


Damn it, Wynonna!

by madeirablue



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16124012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeirablue/pseuds/madeirablue
Summary: Sometimes Wynonna just cant help herself.





	Damn it, Wynonna!

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place early in Season 2

*tap* *tap* *tap* *tap* *tap*

"Wynonna!"

Wynonna dropped the pen that she had been tapping against the table. "Sorry. I'm bored."

Waverly sighed and looked up from the tome she had been using to translate a tablet of glyphs BBD had found. "Don't you have _something_ you could be doing? I don't know maybe the paperwork you should have had finished last week?"

"Pass." 

"Wy, you can't just 'pass'...*sigh* nevermind." Waverly knew trying to convince her sister to do actual work when she was like this was going to be a bigger headache than she wanted to deal with right now. "Where's your phone?"

"In the truck." Wynonna pouted.

"And?"

Wynonna gestured vaguely towards where her truck was parked. "It's sooooooo faaaar."

Waverly resisted the urge to bang her head repeatedly off her desk. "Wynonna, I have work to do and a date with Nicole tonight. So, if you could just pretend to be an adult and find someway to distract yourself that'd be great."

"Ooooo Haughtstuff! I could see what--"

"NO! Absolutely not!" 

"Fine. Can I play with your phone then?"

Waverly grabbed her phone off her desk, going to hand it over before snatching it back quickly. "Three rules. No texts, messaging, or emails to anyone especially Nicole. You can't sign me up for anything. And whatever apps you download you have to uninstall when you're done."

"Geez. You set up a Tindr account one time and--"

"Wynonna."

"Okay. Okay. I'll behave." 

Really looking forward to her date with Nicole, Waverly reluctantly handed her phone over but not before she gave her sister a stern glare.

For the next hour Waverly was able to get much of the tablet translated only interrupted occasionally by the mutters, groans, whoops, and curses as Wynonna played on the borrowed phone.

Waverly's peace was broken when Wynonna abruptly stood and dropped the phone on the pile of books next to her.

"I'm gonna head out, baby girl." Wynonna murmured grabbing her jacket and moving towards the door.

Waverly threw a hand up and waved halfheartedly to her sister.

Wynonna had just opened the door when suddenly **Fuck Tha Police** started blaring through the office. Waverly jumped and hurriedly looked around for the source. Realizing it was her phone she grabbed it up quickly. She was greeted by an incoming call from 'Naughty Haughty' with a sexy pic of Nicole, that she had taken the first time she had seen the officer's new uniform.

"WYNONNAAAAAAAAAA!"

Hearing the commotion, Nicole stepped out to see Wynonna take off down the hallway, echoes of laughter left in her wake. Nicole looked over at a fuming Waverly. "You want me to tase her?"

End


End file.
